Sonic.exe2
OFirst of all. I am the guy to discovered The First Sonic.Exe. Anyway You all remember Sonic.exe?A friend sent a letter saying: I can't take it anymore, I had to get rid of this thing somehow before it was too late, and I was hoping you'd do it for me. I can't do it, he’s after me, and if you don't destroy this CD, he'll come after you too, he's too fast for me.... Please Tom, destroy this god-forsaken disc before he comes after you too, it's too late for me. Destroy the disc, and you'll destroy him, but do it quick otherwise he'll catch you. Don't even play the game, it's what he wants, just destroy it. Yeah you all know that. But did you know that more then 1 Creepy Sonic Hack was made. Well it started when I was reading the Sonic.exe creepypasta on my computer when I felt like playing some Sonic 2 on my PS2 when my PS3 wouldn't work. I didn't know why it just wouldn't turn on. So I went to download an emulator. I wanted to play to soooooo bad. So, I seachered on yahoo, and i found a file called Sonic 2 HD Full Game.exe. But Sonic 2 HD was cancelled... I was curious so i downloaded the game and booted it up. I Got the blue screen of death!! i was furious! So i unplugged my computer and reset it. The wallpaper was not my normal one it was Sonic.Exe's Tittle Screen and everything thats normally on my computer like my files where still there.It was just renamed Sonic'shere. Suddenly the game started and The Tittle Screen popped up.. Sonic Exe's Face was normal and tails was with him. I Pressed "1 PLAYER) and a save file popped up. Just like Sonic 3 and the orginal Sonic Exe. There was 6 playable charicters Amy,Vector,Mighty,Eggman Nega,and Mario Mario?? Any Way i chose Amy and i was in Green Hill Zone and everything was normal until Sonic popped up in the act 3 bossbattle. No Robotnick with his Eggman Ball. Amy had her pico hammer and i tried to smash Sonic to bits. Sonic keeps teleporting and then i killed Sonic. I Went to open the capsle to free the animals but blood came out and Sonic laughed and the screen flashed with a still image of Amy staring at the capstle scocked. It flashed and kept flashing and green hill zone music starting playing backwerds in slow motion. And it stoped... A cutsence played with a still close up of Amy dead.. It looked very real. It switched to chemical plant from Sonic 2. i played as Vector and chemical plant was very flat. No music or no sound effects just Vector Running and running everytime i got a ring . Vector looked more decayed until the 5th ring where Sonic And Tails came. i ran away like crazy and suddenly a Blue Ring came. It gave vector an M16. I tried to shoot Sonic but i shot Tails. Sonic was terrified. He teleported and shouted I DID THIS TO KNUX AND ROBOTNICK NOW LOOK AT THEM!! He was saying Cruse Word's. i was not supried. Then suddenly when Sonic targeted Vector. Right before Sonic Hit Vector. Lonney Tunes was playing. . It was the episode Whats Oprea Doc. Right when it ended Elmer Fudd Sayed "You Will Die " Bugs Bunny said "Yeah but your up next player" he pointed at me... Sonic was behind Elmer and got bigger and bigger and bigger. Vector was bleeding and cut up and guts were every where. I Chose Mighty. Then Footage of Super Mario 64 prototype was playing and it had gameplay of Luigi Alongside Mario. I Played as Mighty in a still version of BombOmb BattleFeild. Everytime i jumped screaming noises played, When i reached Big BombOmb King. Sonic Came and said "Lets Play Mighty" Act 2 was called YOUR IT.. You chase Sonic and once you catch him. Suicide Mouse plays. When Suicide Mouse ends.Mickeys Blank Face was not ending and Mickey Shot himself .Black Blood game out of him and demonic Screaming Noises were playing. Call of Duty clips were playing and showing people commiting suicide, Blood and guts come out... it comes back to Mighty dead on the ground. A Cutsence with Sonic comes in what is the saddest part of the creepypasta. Sonic's scary eyes faded away and He was back to normal And he cried .Then it cuts back to Sonic Staring at mighty. Crying falling to his knees and it fades to black in a save screen. I Chose EggmanNega. and it shows him at Eggmans Funuel. Crying. Sonic was there going crazy and turning back to Scary Sonic and You play as Eggman Nega in 3D flying like STARFOX. But Sonic gets you and another Cutsence comes. It shows Sonic trapped in a chamber and Robotnick Pushes a button with turns Sonic in a scary EXE Sonic. It then Shows Robotnick running down some starirs. With Explains The oringal Sonic Exe. Then Sonic eats Eggman Nega.. Then i chose Mario and to my suprirse nothing bad was in it. Just The Super Mario Bros World 1_1. Sad Music was playing and it showing Flash Backs of other Sonic games. Sonic's Friends were dead and it showed dead pictures of Sonic's Firends. Blood was everywhere and it was very disturbing. It then shows a grave yard and it all ends by Showing a screamer with a dead Sonic face and it cuts the black.. The Computer won't turn on and no matter what i do. It just won't turn on. I searched for Sonic.Exe2 But nothing came up. Just Sonic Fangames and Sonic Exe2 fan fiction.Where did this come from? Who Made it? Right know i am throwing away a Sonic Plushie. TOM!!!! Category:Realy follow me on xbox black ops 2 I don't think this story is not scary that much / D town04